The Buneary and the Weavile
by Arysd
Summary: Oneshot. What happens when Dawn gives Paul a buneary costume to wear? '"Hnn. I dunno. The ears are a bit of a deal breaker for me." He kept his head turned away from her as to not let her see his smirk.' Ikarishipping. Happy Valentine's Day!


Happy Valentine's Day! :D

Earlier this month I had a poll asking what pairing I should write a Valentine's day fic for. Contestshipping won, and so I wrote one. But since Ikarishipping was a close second with a total of 11 votes, I wrote this for you guys. (Though it's considerably **alot** shorter than I had wanted.) So enjoy. c:

_Disclaimer__;__ Pokemon, the characters, locations, and other various items mentioned in this story do not belong to me, and belong to Satoshi Tajiri._

* * *

Oh _how_ had he ended up sitting at home alone dressed in a buneary costume? Oh... that's right. He remembered now.

(Two hours earlier)

"I'm home! ... Hello? Dawn! You here?" Getting no response he took off his jacket and threw it absentmindedly on the sofa. He had just got back from visiting his older brother Reggie and was a bit surprised to find the home he shared with his girlfriend, Dawn, vacant. But he knew he shouldn't have been that shocked. Dawn wasn't immune to random shopping trips to the Veilstone Department Store. Actually, he was nearly positive that she would be there right now.

Putting the thought in the back of his head he headed towards the kitchen to get something to drink, and possibly heat up some leftovers from last night's dinner. When he entered the kitchen however he noticed one lone shopping bag on the counter. He took note that it must have belonged to his girlfriend because it was red in color with the Veilstone Department Store's logo printed on the front.

Paul was going to ignore it until he noticed a tag hanging off the side with his name printed on it. This peaked his curiosity as he temporarily abandoned his idea to get something to drink and instead he glanced inside the bag. Whatever was in the bag was anyone's guess as brightly colored yellow tissue paper obstructed his view. He could however see a note laying neatly on top of the paper. Picking it up he read it to himself.

'_Dear Paul,_

_I saw this when I went shopping last week._

_Wear it for me __**tonight**__? ;D_

_XOX - Dawn._

_Ps. Happy Valentine's Day!_'

A light pink color tinted his face at the implications the note left. Despite himself he let a tiny smile escape and began to toss aside the tissue paper to see what exactly Dawn had in mind. Pulling an outfit out from the bag he held it infront of him to get a good look. Suddenly he had a sense his face was no longer a light pink, but a ghostly white.

"There is _no_ way I'm going to wear this."

(Present Time)

"I can't believe I'm actually wearing this." Paul mumbled to himself slightly exasperated. He wasn't even completely sure why he was going along with it. He glanced warily at the clock. Any minute now she would be home and the fact that he was dressed like that was a bit... odd. It was now dark out, despite it only being 5pm, and he briefly considered lighting some candles. He though it would be romantic, but that was where the problem was. Paul Shinji was not a consciously romantic person.

He shifted slightly on the sofa and had to readjust the yellow piece of fuzz that was suppose to pass off as a skirt. The brown tank top he was wearing was far too tight and the brown knee high boots he was wearing was making his feet numb. Not to mention the dreadful buneary ears on his head were so damn itchy. He was just about to rip them off his head and chuck them across the room before Dawn finally made her entrance.

"Ugh, the shops were seriously chaotic. This lady actually tried to start a fight for a pair of red pumps I was about to buy - which I did buy, hah take that crazy person - and..." After Dawn had set down five red bags identical to the one she left for Paul she had finally laid eyes on her boyfriend. Her face broke out into a huge grin and she suppressed her laughter knowing it wouldn't have a good reaction on her grumpy looking lover. "Awww~ Paul! You look _sooo_ adorable!"

As she glided over to the sofa he was on he glanced at her for a second before turning his head to the side. "I don't _feel_ adorable. I feel _cold_." He tugged on the end of the skirt to prove his point.

This time she let a giggle escape her mouth but gently laid a hand on Paul's knee. "Well, how about you let me warm you up?" It was impossible for him to miss the provocative tone she was using but he just shrugged her off.

"Hnn. I dunno. The ears are a bit of a deal breaker for me." He kept his head turned away from her as to not let her see his smirk. Still, as if to prove his point again his hand twitched as he was tempted to scratch his head.

Dawn pouted. She knew that the ears would be left forgotten on their bedroom floor eventually, so why did he have to put up a fuss _now_? He was just so difficult sometimes! But Dawn had a plan. Letting her eyes fall to her shopping bags on the floor she smirked. "Fiiineeee. But I _really_ wanted to show off this cute little weavile costume I picked up today." She sighed.

Paul's eyebrows rose as he finally turned to look at her. "'Cute, little weavile costume?..."

She nodded and tried to conceal her smirk with a frown. "Yeah... too bad. It really was cute. Dark blue skintight dress that barely covers my- Wahh, Paul!? What do you think you're doing?"

Paul's eyes were unreadable as he lifted Dawn into his arms and expertly leaned down and managed to grab all of her bags without dropping a thing. He navigated his way up the dark and shadowed stairs, through a hallway and finally into their bedroom. Releasing the bags and letting them fall to the floor he laid Dawn on top of their bed.

A few heated kisses later Paul looked at the girl laying under him and whispered huskily. "I can live with the ears."

* * *

*cough* I am so going to hell for this.

Haha, but seriously. Paul with bunny ears?~ 8'D

Anyways. If you read my Halloween fic you'll understand where the buneary costume idea came from. This entire fic was actually inspired by a drawing I did for it. xD

But I'm still going to hell. [x

Anyways. Happy Valentine's Day once again. :D Review if you want. &Tell me your plans for the day if you have any. :D


End file.
